Moonlight Romance
by FabulousFever
Summary: The power of love, in one of its surest forms. rated M for sexual context, thats pretty much all it is. ONE SHOT and my first story :D


**Authors note: This is my first story, just a little nameless romance. Feel free to review, and thanks for reading. :D ONE SHOT**

The room was dark from the still of night, the moonlight slivered through the window onto a plain bed. A man lay in the quiet of the night. He slowly rose from the sheets to turn on a bedside lamp, the faded yellow light illuminated his shoulders in great detail. Using his arms to steady himself he rose from the bed to stretch his legs and back. As the sheet slipped away from his waist his muscled lower body became exposed to the moonlight from the window.

Behind him a door opened gently, making almost no sound. A woman stepped through the door and continued to walk towards him. The man did not turn around, as if he knew what was happening behind him. The woman gracefully walked around the bed, and stopped a mere step from him.

Slowly she stepped into the moonlight and joined the naked man, who still did not face her. She gently pressed her naked body into his back, the feel of her soft breasts made the man shiver with delight. She ran her fingers from his shoulders down to his nipples and across his chest, she kissed the nook of his neck with silky soft lips. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, her fingers still ran across his chest ever so lightly as if placing tiny kisses on his body. She kissed up his neck, each kiss softer and longer than the last. She reached his ear lobe and gently licked its edge. "Lay with me tonight" she whispered into the moonlight. He nodded in a slow manner. Her hands moved slowly brushing the hair between his navel and his inspired member.

He turned around slowly to face the beautiful woman. The man stood staring at the woman he'd seen a thousand times, with a look in his eyes of pure love. She blushed lightly and stared into his eyes with an almost innocent gaze. The man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. His hands exploring her back, she leaned into him with trust.

She placed one hand over his heart and the other in the centre of his back. He pulled her even closer, squeezing out the last gap of air between them. His erection throbbed against her naked hip. He pulled her onto her toes to embrace a kiss. Her mouth lingered on his with desire. He licked her lips requesting entry, in which she gladly obliged. Their tongues danced in the hidden caves of their mouths. He broke the kiss slowly, only to place a soft kiss on her warm cheek.

He placed her back on her feet and slowly guided her to the bed. He lay down on his back, and she stood at the side of the bed. She took in his hansom body, as if to remember it in the light of the moon. She smiled lovingly at him as she turned off the lamp. The room went dark for a few seconds. The moonlight grew in the room as if magic.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his stomach. She ran her soft hands up and down his chest in admiration. He put his large hands on her hips, and picked her up slightly to move her to his impatient erection.

She felt him lightly push at her soaking entrance. He did not entre, but instead lightly caressed her feminine features. She gasped lightly at his gentle touch, as he grinned with desire. She began to shiver with anticipation, and he could not resist her any longer.

He pulled her hips down, thrusting his erection slowly inside her. A sharp moan escaped her, as she felt his length exploring her. He closed his eyes as her tight walls grew tighter as he moved further in her. Her legs hit his hips, quietly breaking the silence of the night. She shivered once more as his entire length pulsed inside her. Before she could begin to ride her luxurious partner, he flipped her over to gain dominance. She blinked questioningly at his ability to remain inside her throughout the fast action.

The man looked down into her hazel eyes, which seemed to whisper _I love you_. He began to thrust in and out of her, slowly gaining speed witch each thrust. She matched his pace as her breath quickened. He moved his hands to her breasts and slowly began to knead them. Her eyes shut holding back her voice. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, and shoved his head towards her breasts. His tongue licked at her hard nipples, and she could not hold back her moan. His head still buried into her chest, he moved his hands lower, adventuring down her stomach. One hand remained on her hip and the other found its way to her heated centre.

His pace increased as he rubbed her clit with two fingers. The woman bit her lower lip until it bled. The sweet taste of copper only made her closer to ecstasy. Her walls tightened and he began to shiver, their moment was close. He removed his head from her bouncing breasts to take her in a long passionate kiss. His tongue licked clean all of her blood, and filled her mouth completely. She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed it with a grunt of his own.

He began to pulse inside her rapidly, and his thrusting picked up pace, yet again. She broke the kiss to breathe in as much oxygen as she could get. And with one last rub of her clit, she reached the limit. She cried out into the night at her beautiful release. The moment her juices hit his hand, he let go of his restraint. Releasing into her, their juices mixed. They rode wave after wave of pleasure together into the dark of the night.

He began to slow his thrusts down as the last of his seed left his body. He lay on top of her, his head on her heart, listening to it beat. He remained inside her as long as he could. She ran her hands through his hair, and in a breathy voice said "I love you, dearest husband", "And I you" he replied.

The moonlight began to fade into the dawn and darkness began to cover the sleepy couple. The night once again became silent, and a new day rose. The birds in the tree outside the window began to chirp their morning song, and the couple lay in a blissful sleep of love. As the sun came into view on the horizon, their romantic night came to an end, and new life had begun.

**The End.**

**End note: hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Review if you wish, keep in mind this is my first story. Thank you again :D **


End file.
